The invention relates generally to an electrical plug retaining device and more specifically to such a device which may be readily adjusted to receive and secure various plug sizes to an associated wall outlet.
The ease with which conventional electrical plugs are connected to standard wall outlets is well known and appreciated. Comparable ease attends the disconnection of such plugs. However, when the disconnection is the result of mis-identification of cords, simple accidental disconnection, mischievous disconnection by children, or similar occurrences, the ease becomes a nuisance. When the disconnected device is simply a lamp or radio, the problem can be quickly corrected. The effect of disconnection upon many types of equipment, particularly electronic equipment is more than a temporary interruption of service. For example, electronic memories in such devices as simple digital clocks, television receivers, and microwave ovens must be reset. Of far greater problematic significance are interruptions to electronic data processing systems, particularly central processing memories. Here the electrical interruption may readily cause the loss of significant data and entail costly re-entry or other consequences attendant the loss of irreplaceable data.
The foregoing examples confirm the necessity of maintaining electrical power to various equipment through the elimination of power plug disconnection. Various devices have been previously proposed with this goal in mind. For example, a brief article appearing in the November, 1959 issue of Popular Mechanics (Volume 112, Issue 5) discloses such a device. It comprises an L-shaped bracket which is secured to the wall outlet and a slidable and securable J-shaped component which engages the plug.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,569,037 discloses another locking device for electrical plugs. Here, a stanchion having a plurality of axially spaced-apart slots receives one portion of a double yoke, the other portion of the yoke engaging and restraining the electrical plug. U.S. Pat. No. 4,066,313 teaches a cord restraint device similar to that illustrated in the referenced issue of Popular Mechanics. Here, too, a planar bracket is secured to the outlet and receives a sliding, adjustable second member which engages the cord.
Another cord restraint device is illustrated in Canadian Pat. No. 1,152,176. Here, again, a bracket similar to that illustrated in Pat. No. 4,066,313 is secured to the wall outlet. The bracket slidingly receives a plug retaining member. Flexible lugs on the retaining member engage saw teeth on the bracket. Cooperation between the lugs and saw teeth permit translation of the retaining member only toward the plug and wall outlet unless the lugs are manually deflected from engagement with the saw teeth such that the member and plug may be removed.
While each of the foregoing devices provides a plug retention means, they do so with varying degrees of installation and plug securement ease. Several are fabricated of plural components which increases the cost or include removable elements which may be misplaced. From the foregoing, it is apparent that improvements in the art of electrical plug retention devices are not only possible but desirable.